The present invention relates to a throttle-valve connecting piece having a desired-value transmitter which is flanged thereon on one side, the connecting piece having a setting shaft which is connected to a setting lever and is mounted on two bearings.
Such throttle-valve connecting pieces are present in motor vehicles in which the throttle valve is so developed that it can be adjusted by a motor, for instance for speed control or idling control.
In throttle-valve connecting pieces of this type, the throttle-valve shaft must not be connected fixed for rotation with the setting shaft, so that the desired value of the desired-value transmitter cannot be shifted at the same time by the movements of the throttle-valve shaft. If the setting shaft and the throttle valve are connected to each other fixed for rotation, then a throttle valve moving in the open direction due to an error would necessarily set the desired value higher, and complete opening of the throttle valve would result. In the case of such throttle-valve connecting pieces, the mounting of the setting shaft affords difficulties since there is very little space in the engine compartment in the region of the throttle-valve connecting piece. The desired-value transmitter must therefore be as compact as possible. The space for the mounting of the setting shaft on the throttle-valve side could be saved if the setting shaft were rigidly connected to the throttle-valve shaft, or if the latter were made of one piece with the setting shaft. In such case, however, the above-mentioned effect would occur, namely of the throttle-valve shaft displacing the desired value in the desired-value transmitter, so that this possibility of saving space does not enter into consideration.